What Happens in Vegas
by AlbinoLungs
Summary: A little, humorous, one shot. Dedicated to the pairing a REALLY want to see happen.


**So I know that it's supposed to be TedxLaura, but Laura bothers the crap out of me. Besides, there have been more then one episodes where these two share (what I like to classify as) a moment. If you don't like this idea of a pairing, don't read it. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Cheers!" said Dean as he lifted his glass high in the air. "To a very happy birthday for our most beloved stewardess, Maggie,"<p>

Maggie chuckled a little as she, Colette and Ted all raised their glasses together. The glasses met somewhere in the middle and released a small 'clink' sound into the chaotic atmosphere. This week, the crew was lucky enough to have landed in Las Vegas. It was particularly lucky, as it was a good place to celebrate Maggie's birthday. The whole crew had planned a magnificent dinner for her, however, Kate was off with mysterious business, and Laura was bed ridden with a small fever. So, that only left a few of the crew members to enjoy a small dinner together for Maggie.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Maggie," said Colette in a drunken stupor. Colette reached over and gently planted a friendly kiss on Maggie's forehead to which Maggie chuckled.

"Merci, Colette," she said in her most posh tone. Both of the ladies giggled to themselves as they took another swing of champagne.

"So Maggie, feeling older? A little more mature?" questioned Dean with a small grin on his face.

"A little less likely to stab people with forks?" cut in Ted with a dark voice. Ted began to laugh at his own joke, along with Dean who also found it incredibly funny. Maggie frowned and gave Ted a small kick to the shins under the table. "Ouch! What? It's was a joke!" explained Ted as he rubbed his enflamed shin.

Maggie just rolled her eyes. "Whatever will we do with them Colette?" she asked to her female ally.

"I say, we make them cook their own meals," suggested Colette. Another round of laughs flooded the table as Dean began to refill everyone's glasses with more champagne.

"But in all seriousness, Maggie, you're getting older! Who knows? A few years from now, you, a strapping young man, a family-" started Dean.

Ted chocked on his drink a little. The thought that one-day Maggie would have to leave Pan Am airlines never really crossed him mind until Dean mentioned it. Come to think of it, Ted couldn't actually picture it. Maggie was always that friendly face on the plane that he would be greeted to everyday. And underneath all of the stewardess perfection, Maggie was a free spirit. A free spirit who played along with his jokes, who stood up for herself and did whatever she could to get ahead, who treated men like most men would treat women, who was smart, but not just smart, intelligent. Ted quickly whipped his mouth as he noticed all of the judging faces that sat around him. "This one? Settle down?" joked Ted as he tried to cover his little scene. "The guy would have to be in the armed forces or something to handle her,"

Maggie cocked her eyebrow at him. "To answer your question Dean," said Maggie harshly as she focused he attention back to the captain. "I haven't really been thinking about that yet. I like to live in the 'now'," she added with a smile.

"Who wants to dance?" asked Ted abruptly, startling the whole table. "I think I should have the honors of the first dance with the birthday girl," he said giving a wink to Maggie.

"And what makes you think your qualified?" asked Maggie, batting her eyes and playing along with his little games. If she did leave, Ted would miss that the most about her.

"Simple. I'm better looking," he said with a smirk. Maggie rolled her eyes once more. "Oh, c'mon! One dance," he begged as he stood from his seat.

Maggie smiled, and playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sure I'm going to regret this later," she murmured loudly to Colette as she took Ted's hand. Ted didn't waste a moment as he flung her onto the dance floor of the restaurant. It, like every restaurant in Las Vegas at this time of night, was full of people falling all over themselves and stumbling onto others. No one knew quite what was happening as they were filled to the rim with different forms of liquor. Ted and Maggie were no exception. They both found it hard to balance on their own two feet as there vision was blurry and their mind with clouded.

Eventually, the song had to end. Polite applause was given to the house band, and Maggie began to walk back to their table. Suddenly, she felt a small tugging sensation on her wrist. Looking back, she saw Ted smiling sweetly at her as he tried to bring her back over to him. "What do you say we go for one more?" he asked.

Maggie giggled sarcastically "I think we should head back to the table, Ted," she encouraged.

"Aww, just one more," he pleaded. At that moment, the band struck up a slow tune. One that caused couples to spill onto the dance floor. Maggie shifted her feet nervously as her eyes looked down to the ground. She, very quickly, became quite uncomfortable. Ted, on the other hand, waited patiently for his answer, and never once took his eyes off her. Maggie released a loud sigh. She knew he was extremely intoxicated, and wouldn't take no for an answer. "_Besides_," she thought. "_How could one dance hurt?_"

"Alright," she heavily groaned. "But just one more," she commanded as Ted pulled her closer to his body.

The song was light and soft. Beautiful to the ear, and simple for the feet. The two of them had no trouble stepping in time to the music as the room fell silent with that romantic feeling filling the air. At first, Maggie didn't notice that sense in the room. Then as the song continued, she began to feel it. She glanced to Ted. He seemed hypnotized with the beat; his eyes were shut tight and his body swayed peacefully. Looking at him, Maggie began to relax a little. She felt - comfortable. Surprised, but comfortable. His embrace was safe and reassuring.

The song was coming to an end as the house lights arose. Maggie and Ted stepped back and looked deep into each other's eyes. Unexpectedly, the two began to lean in close, eye closed lips parted. Within a few brief moments, their lips grazed together, connecting in that way that symbolized more then friendship. At the time, it didn't faze either one of them. It felt so – right.

Before the next song began to play, they broke. Their eyes were confused and against the whole matter, but everything else in their bodies told them to go for it.

Without another thought, Ted extended his hand to Maggie. Maggie stared at it for a long time. Was Ted really being that bold? Against her better judgment, she delicately took his hand and followed him; through the crowd, to his room.

Ted woke-up slowly the next morning. The sun was burning his through his eyelids, alerting them of the new day. Rubbing his eyes, he then began to feel a pounding headache caused by last night's consumption of alcohol. "_What – happened?_" he thought. His memory was hazy, but he saw several inappropriate images. All of them included Maggie. He sat up quickly as his memory priced through him like a bullet. "_Maggie?"_

"Good morning," called Maggie from the other end of he room. The sound of her voice confirmed his hazy memory as he began to panic. Maggie chuckled when she saw him begin to quiver. "Caught me by surprise to," she winked. At this point, she was mostly dressed in last night's outfit. The one Ted distinctly remembered as the one he peeled off her body only a few hours ago.

"What – how?"

"Don't ask me. You brought me here,"

Ted buried his head in his hand. "I'm – sorry?" he said, not quite sure what to say in a situation like this. He possibly just ruined a relationship with a very close friend and didn't know what to do about it.

"For what? I let you. We were drunk. Stuff like this happens," said Maggie as she tried to console him. "Look. It was fun. But were mature adults, and this can't ruin professional relationship,"

Ted looked at her. Hope gleamed in his eyes. "You're sure?"

"Please, you as a boyfriend? I'd have to throw myself from the plane," she laughed. "This was a one time thing, and its over," she added, caressing the side of his face with her hand. She then checked her watch. "Our flight leaves in twelve hours. Try not to be late," she joked as she headed for the door.

"I should say the same for you," he called as the door slammed behind her. Ted laughed at himself once more before turning over. Only Maggie could have a casual encounter like that, and bounce back within only a few hours. For that, Ted was grateful. After all, she was his best female friend, and he didn't want to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is welcomed<strong>


End file.
